


Play Date

by sweetcarolanne



Series: Hurt Or Heal, Pain Or Play [1]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ambivalence, Anal Fingering, Biting, Dom/sub, F/F, F/M, Femdom, M/M, Oral Sex, Painplay, Rough Sex, Surreal, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:00:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27682565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetcarolanne/pseuds/sweetcarolanne
Summary: The choice Alexa should have made on November 9th 2020's episode of Raw.Nikki has her promised play date in Alexa's room in the Firefly Funhouse, where nothing is what it seems to be at first glance...
Relationships: Alexa Bliss/Bray Wyatt, Alexa Bliss/Nikki Cross, Nikki Cross/Bray Wyatt (Implied), Seth Rollins | Tyler Black/Bray Wyatt
Series: Hurt Or Heal, Pain Or Play [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2048747
Comments: 6
Kudos: 11





	Play Date

_She loves me not_.

Nikki’s heart plummeted and her head was beginning to ache; she had delivered her desperate ultimatum, and any minute Alexa was going to announce that she had chosen to remain with that devilish Fiend. Of course he was the one she would be choosing, for Alexa was no longer Nikki’s beloved Lexi. She was a zombie, attacked and tormented by the Fiend, and had now been brainwashed into becoming his plaything. 

Repressing a shudder, Nikki tried not to let herself imagine what Bray Wyatt, or the Fiend, or whatever the hell that creature called himself, must be doing to Alexa every night.

But Alexa looked up from the pile of flowers she’d been shredding with a sparkle in her eyes and a mischievous smile playing about her lips.

“I choose – BOTH!”

Nikki froze and stared, unable to believe what she was hearing.

“Lexi, what are you saying? There’s no way you can choose both of us! Look what he’s done to you…”

“Or what I’ve done to _him_. And just like I told him, I’m telling you, my darling – I can do whatever I want.”

Alexa’s smile grew wider, and a trace of the strange glow Nikki had seen in her eyes before seemed to light the entire area.

“What the fuck are you on about? I said there’s no way in…” Nikki almost shouted, but before she could utter one more word, Alexa grabbed her hand and pulled her along so fast that Nikki had no choice but to move with her or fall down.

“Come with me, and I’ll show you!” Alexa cried, and with small tugs she encouraged Nikki to run even faster. 

The world began to blur, and Nikki’s head buzzed as if it was full of white noise. Alexa still tightly gripped Nikki’s hand, and her sweet laugh rang out all around them, playful as a young girl’s but with a darker undertone that would have made Nikki tremble if she’d had a chance to catch her breath.

All of a sudden Alexa stopped, and Nikki fell backwards with her onto a pink-quilted bed piled high with pillows, teddy bears and other plush toys. The clothes she and Alexa had been wearing had disappeared, and now both Alexa and Nikki were clad in silky baby-doll nightgowns. Alexa’s was a slightly darker pink than the color of the counterpane, and Nikki’s was black and hemmed with scarlet lace.

“Welcome to my little house of dreams, sweet Nikki,” Alexa cooed.

Sky-blue walls surrounded them, and bright, glittering rainbows and fluffy white clouds that seemed to be really moving adorned their painted surfaces.

At least they did for half the time. For when Nikki slightly turned or tilted her head, the room appeared to shift and become a different place entirely. The bed transformed into a four-poster with a canopy of crimson velvet; the walls changed in hue to blood-red and were festooned with formidable looking metal hooks. Hanging from these were various instruments of erotic torture – whips, manacles, studded collars and nipple clamps, and even some knives and other bladed tools.

Nikki’s face turned pale, and she scooted backwards as far as she could. Alexa giggled, wrinkled her nose and stuck her tongue out at Nikki.

“Oh, Nikki, you naughty girl, you’ve been peeking! You saw my pretty playthings, didn’t you?”

Nikki reached for Alexa’s hands, trying to stop her own from shaking.

“Oh my God, Lexi – you – you let _him_ use those awful things on you?”

Alexa jerked away, threw one of the pillows at Nikki, and collapsed in a riotous peal of silvery laughter.

“Oh no, you silly goose!” she gasped when she had finally managed to stem the flow of mirth. “You know me better than that, Nikki darling. Little me, with my delicate skin? I can’t take anything more painful than a teeny-tiny neck bite or a nipple squeeze.”

Alexa sat back up and leaned over to nip at Nikki’s neck, and then gave Nikki’s nipples a teasing pinch between her thumbs and forefingers. Nikki cried out, but felt an unbidden pulse of pleasure so strong that it made her clit begin to throb.

Caressing Nikki’s breasts through the flimsy fabric of her nightie, Alexa whispered in Nikki’s ear, “Everything has two sides, Nikki – just look around you, and then look again. Those aren’t awful things, they’re just fun little toys. And _I_ use them on _him_.”

She bit Nikki’s neck again, harder this time, until Nikki uttered another scream that ended in a soft, almost sobbing moan. Alexa purred and licked Nikki’s earlobe before whispering again, her tone more sinister and alluring than anything Nikki had ever heard before.

“He’s a monster, born of rage. And he thrives on pain; the pain is his greatest pleasure. In this room, the Fiend submits to me so he can dominate the world beyond these walls.”

Alexa gave Nikki’s ear another soft swipe with her tongue, and Nikki shivered, unsure if she was turned on or afraid of the strangeness in Alexa’s voice and the eerie gleaming of her eyes.

“He attacked you. He brainwashed you and turned you into… this.” Nikki tried to sound disgusted and enraged, but her voice began to quaver, and Alexa smirked.

“No, darling. He’s long atoned for any pain he caused me, and he’s brought out what was already there, inside my soul. Like I said before, look around you, then look again. Nothing is what it seems to be at first glance in my realm.”

Like fading mist, the rainbow sky walls began to disappear and the red room rose around them, clear and solid. Among the objects Alexa called her toys were various phallic implements, hanging by their leather harnesses beside the line of braided whips. Nikki gasped, imagining one of these things strapped between Alexa’s thighs, and she felt herself grow soaking wet. 

Her Lexi had always been such a pillow princess before, preferring to spread her legs and let Nikki do whatever she wanted. But this new dominant side of Alexa was slowly enticing Nikki away from her anger and fear, tempting her towards the same kind of devotion she had assumed Alexa felt for the Fiend.

Alexa stroked Nikki’s hair, and she placed a tender kiss on the marks her teeth had left on Nikki’s throat. 

“You thought he’d made me his slave, but he trusts me enough to let himself become mine. Oh Nikki, you should see how glorious he looks, bound and at my mercy. Red welts and red blood on that inked skin – oh yes, I know just how to make my magnificent pet scream for me. I made the hell that he created into a paradise where I can take all the power he has, or give some back to him so he can please me when I want him to.”

She moved to kiss Nikki’s lips, her tongue sliding between them and entwining with Nikki’s own. One hand slipped under the nightgown to slowly finger Nikki’s swollen clit, while the fingers of the other hand tangled themselves in Nikki’s hair, tugging so hard that it made her whimper into Alexa’s mouth. She opened her thighs wide for Alexa, trying to lose herself in those exquisite touches and block out the feeling that something frightening might be lurking in the shadows, watching them.

Nikki pulled away at last, her breathing harsh and ragged.

“Is he here? Can he see us?” Her eyes were wide with terror as she tried to look around the room.

Alexa chuckled and shook her head, lightly stroking Nikki’s slick folds before pushing one finger into her.

“Only when I allow it, darling. This is my realm, after all. Right now, he’s with one of the beautiful monsters he created; once they’ve let him in and he has changed them, they always belong to him. Relax, and I will show you what I mean.”

Another finger slid inside Nikki’s cunt, and she moaned, too dizzy with desire to protest, even though she longed to. The blue wall across from them began to dissolve in mist again, and the blood-red hue was back, more lurid and intense than it had been before.

Nikki found herself staring into another scarlet chamber, and in that room, naked and glistening with sweat, was the Fiend.

All towering strength and rippling muscle, his tattoos vivid and his fanged mouth frozen in its perpetual snarl, he stood side-on to Nikki and Alexa. His yellow eyes shone like a predatory animal’s, and he uttered a menacing, possessive growl as he stared down at a kneeling figure before him. 

With a start, Nikki recognized the man on his knees as Seth Rollins.

Seth’s eyes were rolling back in his head, and the expression on his face was one of purest ecstasy as he took the Fiend’s massive cock deep into his throat. One of the Fiend’s gloved hands was twisted in Seth’s hair, keeping him from pulling back. Not that Seth seemed to want to; his jaw was slack and his cock was visibly hard between his parted thighs. His whole posture was one of worship, of complete surrender to the fearsome lust of the Fiend.

“See how beautiful they are together?” Alexa purred as she thrust her fingers harder and faster into Nikki, bringing her to a shuddering climax. “Seth loves him so much. And of course, _I_ love him just as much as I love you. Won’t you let yourself love him too, darling Nikki? Won’t you… let him in?”

Nikki whimpered, trying and failing to turn her head, to tear her gaze away from the Fiend. Her eyes stayed fixed upon him as the air began to fill with her sharp, panting breaths and Alexa’s seductive words.

“He could be yours too, Nikki. Imagine it – using my pretty toys to fuck and hurt him, or letting him pleasure you with his mouth, his hands or that huge cock of his. He’ll feel so good inside you, darling. Especially… right _here_.”

Alexa roughly pulled her fingers out of Nikki’s cunt, and with one vicious thrust plunged them in her ass.

Nikki screamed, and the Fiend’s head swiftly turned towards her. His demonic eyes seemed to blaze from within like hell-flames, and she heard his guttural voice echoing inside her head.

“I see you!”

Crying and coming all at once, Nikki clenched her inner muscles around Alexa’s fingers and squeezed her eyelids shut, terrified to lock eyes with the Fiend and struggling to resist the temptation to let him in.

**Author's Note:**

> Whew, this was fun to write! Should I maybe write something more in this universe, where Nikki finally gets to confront the Fiend? :D


End file.
